Friday Night Movie Into a Problem
by gypsie-tramp
Summary: Draco and Hermione. Draco comes over for a movie like always but more happens then what normally dose. and they start to fall for each other. but a problem break out. the first chaper repeats, i'm sorry about that, i don't know how that has happened!
1. Movie NIght

She Ran Straight for the door when she heard the door bell rang. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to show him this movies she had planned out.

"Hey Draco, come right in."

"Thanks, you like nice tonight." He said while coming in carrying a plate of food.

"Why Thank you very much. Can I take those for you?"

"Oh , that's okay. Just tell me where you want them."

"Um, in the living room on the table is fine."

Draco walked into the living room, and placed the food on the table.

"I see you got some food too." Draco said while walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I kind of went all out since you said you would be going on a trip next week and we wont have another Friday night movie for a while."

"Yeah, so what did you get anyways."

"Well you know, Nerds, Skittles, M&Ms, Snickers, 3 Musketeers, Red Vines. Then you know the Sour Straws and Sour Patch Kids. Oh, don't forget about the Sour Skittles too. Then there's peanut butter, crackers, cheese caramel salted buttered whatever popcorn. Also Pixy Sticks, pretzels, spray cheese and regular sliced cheese. Reese's, then there's left over fries, which I have no clue how old, and Chinese Food. Oh, then your basic chips like Fritos, Doritos, you know the works. I also have your beer and soda, plus champing for just before you leave like always. ALSO! My Tootsie Tool Mini Chews covered in Chocolate, which I have 5 boxes and while eat them all in 10 minutes. Plus I ordered a pizza before you got here."

"Well I see we got the food covered cause I brought over Cheese Cake, Taco Dip, and 5 different kinds of Jell-O. So I guess we wont starve."

"I Guess not." she said while smiling.

"Well should we go sit down then and get started?" she asked.

"Why Not. What's First?"

"_Casablanca, _then, _The Outsiders._"

"Sounds Good, start it up."

They had about 15 minutes of _Casablanca _left when the door bell rang.

Hermione then jumped up, "That must be the pizza will you get, the checks on the table."

"Yeah sure. " Draco then got up grabbed the check and went to the door.

"WOW!" he said when he saw the guy holding 5 pizzas.

"That will be $55.50 please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you have a nice night."

" You too." Draco shut the door then walked into the living room.

"Do you think we have a enough pizza, they would think there were 10 of us, or more."

"I just wanted to make sure we had enough food." she said in the concerned voice.

"Yeah, like the massive amount of junk food wouldn't hold us off."

Hermione ignored his little comment and started digging into the meat lovers pizza. After they were about 20 minutes into _The Outsiders,_ Hermione and Draco where in a comfortable position. Draco had his legs on the coffee table, and Hermione was sitting said ways and had her legs across Draco's lap.

But, what was about to happen, they didn't plan on.

Hermione went to go lean over Draco to get the Sour Patch Kids, when their lips collided. _What is going on, what the hell am I doing. _Hermione thought to her -self over and over. They kissed for about 9 seconds, when Hermione pulled away.

"DRACO!" she just yelled while pulling away.

"What? What did I do."

"What was that, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, it just happened I guess."

"Wha …. I … Bu … An…. Yo…" Hermione couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"What Hermione? What? Say something."

"Wow."

"Yeah well you know wha….. What?" he seemed really confused by now.

"Wow."

"Wow?" he asked still confused.

"Wow."

"Okay, I'm going to need a new word here."

"You, Wow."

"Better." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hermione, come on, you… couldn't.. of.. No you couldn't."

"I Don't know, I might have." she said in a gazed voice.

Then Hermione leaned in and kissed him again. This time Draco was so confused. _How? How is this happening, she always been friends with Potter and Weasley, but yet, she is here kissing me, and being nice to me. _Draco was so confused he just pulled away.

"Okay, hold on. What the Hell is happening here." he yelled.

"I don't know, It …. Just…. I don't know." Hermione just then looked to the ground.

"Lets just go back to watching the movie. Here you wanted these?" he asked handing her the Sour Patch Kids.

"Yeah I did, thank you.' She just turned to the movie, but wasn't paying any attention to it. _Wow, why was that all I said, then I kissed him again. What is wrong with me. What is going on. I mean this is Draco, Draco Malfoy, the guy that was so mean to me and all of my friends. _

Little did she know, Draco wasn't paying attention to the movie either. _I Can't believe this, Ever since our 7__th__ year at school, Hermione always seemed different, and now here is my chance to get to know a really nice girl and be with her, and I pushed her away. _

They sat in silence through the middle of the movie mostly. All they would say to each other would be, _Can you pass me this, can you pass me that. _Then, the next thing the didn't expect either.

"Draco, about bef….." she was cut off by his kiss.

Hermione just sat there thinking, _What do I do? What do I do? Kiss him back you idiot. _Then she started kissing him back. Before they knew it the were horizontal on the couch. _Wow, what is happening, why I'm a liking this?. _Hermione and Draco where both thinking over and over. After about 20 minutes of kissing, they both pulled apart.

"Wow." Is all Hermione could say.

"Please don't start that again." Draco pleased.

Soon, very soon Hermione put her face to Draco's again. Draco was feeling up and down Hermione's body. Hermione then pulled off Draco's T- shirt. But soon was back into a passionate kiss. Draco forced his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione let out a little moan as Draco grabbed her breast. Soon Draco was down into his boxers and Hermione was only in her bra and underwear. But that didn't stand for long.

Soon, very very soon, They were both completely naked. Draco was on top of Hermione.

Hermione moaned out when Draco pushed his cock into her. They did this over and over. Thrust after thrust. Scream after scream. All of a sudden Draco stopped, and look at Hermione.

"What … are…. We…. Doing?" he asked in between breaths.

"I don't know. Something we should have done a long time ago." She answered with a smiled.

He smiled back at her then kissed her again giving her one last thrust. "OH!" Hermione screamed out as she laid her head back. Both of their breathing was louder than the T.V. was.

"I liked this movie." Draco said to Hermione with a smile.

"Oh you would." she said playing around.

Both just laid there for a little while, when Hermione's house phone rang.

"Um, hold on." She said looking at Draco as getting up and wrapping a blanket around her self.

"Hello? NO! Well I kind of have company over."

Draco heard her say that as he was getting dress, he looked at her and mouthed, _that's okay I'll just go. _Hermione shook her head and motioned him to sit back down. As so he did.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Ginny." Hermione hung up the phone got dressed and went over by Draco.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have left while Weasley's sister came over." he said to her.

"No, this is our movie night, no one but you comes over on this night. Plus it wouldn't have been just Ginny. Harry and Ron and Ginny's kids where going to come too."

"Oh." he said looking down. Then looked at the clock.

"Wait, its 11:00 at night, why would they want to come over now?"

"I don't know, something to show me probably."

"I see." long pause. "Well, since we are done watching the movie, maybe I should go."

"Okay." they both got up. Draco got all of his stuff, like, his wallet and some of the food, when Hermione stopped him.

"Isn't your house like 45 minutes away?" she asked him

"Yeah, it is."

"Why don't you just stay here then. I mean I have an extra guess room, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, I wouldn't be able to, no thanks."

"Please. It beats having to drive 45 minutes. Please?" she looked at him with the puppy dog look.

"Well okay, one night."

"Great, there's a bathroom and everything in there, if you wanted to take a shower or anything."

"Okay, I'm going to head up now, if that's okay, I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be up for a while though, I don't go to bed till like 1:30 a.m."

"Wow, why?"

"Just, I don't know, I just don't."

"Okay well, Good night."

"Night Draco."

Draco headed up stairs, while Hermione turned on the TV. But Draco had lied, he wasn't tired, her just found it awkward to be next to Hermione right now. _Wow, that was so WOW. I can't believe this happened. I mean why did we do that. Then her inviting me to stay over night. This is so awkward, and un expected._

Draco thought over and over in his head.

Hermione down stairs was doing the exactly the same thing. _WOW, he was so WOW. How could this be happening. I mean all my life, I thought of him as a jerk and now, WOW. What was I doing inviting him to stay over, my mind told me not to, my mouth said over wise. He must feel awkward, and it was so un expected._

But that was the only thing that was going to be un expected.

She Ran Straight for the door when she heard the door bell rang. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to show him this movies she had planned out.

"Hey Draco, come right in."

"Thanks, you like nice tonight." He said while coming in carrying a plate of food.

"Why Thank you very much. Can I take those for you?"

"Oh , that's okay. Just tell me where you want them."

"Um, in the living room on the table is fine."

Draco walked into the living room, and placed the food on the table.

"I see you got some food too." Draco said while walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I kind of went all out since you said you would be going on a trip next week and we wont have another Friday night movie for a while."

"Yeah, so what did you get anyways."

"Well you know, Nerds, Skittles, M&Ms, Snickers, 3 Musketeers, Red Vines. Then you know the Sour Straws and Sour Patch Kids. Oh, don't forget about the Sour Skittles too. Then there's peanut butter, crackers, cheese caramel salted buttered whatever popcorn. Also Pixy Sticks, pretzels, spray cheese and regular sliced cheese. Reese's, then there's left over fries, which I have no clue how old, and Chinese Food. Oh, then your basic chips like Fritos, Doritos, you know the works. I also have your beer and soda, plus champing for just before you leave like always. ALSO! My Tootsie Tool Mini Chews covered in Chocolate, which I have 5 boxes and while eat them all in 10 minutes. Plus I ordered a pizza before you got here."

"Well I see we got the food covered cause I brought over Cheese Cake, Taco Dip, and 5 different kinds of Jell-O. So I guess we wont starve."

"I Guess not." she said while smiling.

"Well should we go sit down then and get started?" she asked.

"Why Not. What's First?"

"_Casablanca, _then, _The Outsiders._"

"Sounds Good, start it up."

They had about 15 minutes of _Casablanca _left when the door bell rang.

Hermione then jumped up, "That must be the pizza will you get, the checks on the table."

"Yeah sure. " Draco then got up grabbed the check and went to the door.

"WOW!" he said when he saw the guy holding 5 pizzas.

"That will be $55.50 please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you have a nice night."

" You too." Draco shut the door then walked into the living room.

"Do you think we have a enough pizza, they would think there were 10 of us, or more."

"I just wanted to make sure we had enough food." she said in the concerned voice.

"Yeah, like the massive amount of junk food wouldn't hold us off."

Hermione ignored his little comment and started digging into the meat lovers pizza. After they were about 20 minutes into _The Outsiders,_ Hermione and Draco where in a comfortable position. Draco had his legs on the coffee table, and Hermione was sitting said ways and had her legs across Draco's lap.

But, what was about to happen, they didn't plan on.

Hermione went to go lean over Draco to get the Sour Patch Kids, when their lips collided. _What is going on, what the hell am I doing. _Hermione thought to her -self over and over. They kissed for about 9 seconds, when Hermione pulled away.

"DRACO!" she just yelled while pulling away.

"What? What did I do."

"What was that, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, it just happened I guess."

"Wha …. I … Bu … An…. Yo…" Hermione couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

"What Hermione? What? Say something."

"Wow."

"Yeah well you know wha….. What?" he seemed really confused by now.

"Wow."

"Wow?" he asked still confused.

"Wow."

"Okay, I'm going to need a new word here."

"You, Wow."

"Better." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hermione, come on, you… couldn't.. of.. No you couldn't."

"I Don't know, I might have." she said in a gazed voice.

Then Hermione leaned in and kissed him again. This time Draco was so confused. _How? How is this happening, she always been friends with Potter and Weasley, but yet, she is here kissing me, and being nice to me. _Draco was so confused he just pulled away.

"Okay, hold on. What the Hell is happening here." he yelled.

"I don't know, It …. Just…. I don't know." Hermione just then looked to the ground.

"Lets just go back to watching the movie. Here you wanted these?" he asked handing her the Sour Patch Kids.

"Yeah I did, thank you.' She just turned to the movie, but wasn't paying any attention to it. _Wow, why was that all I said, then I kissed him again. What is wrong with me. What is going on. I mean this is Draco, Draco Malfoy, the guy that was so mean to me and all of my friends. _

Little did she know, Draco wasn't paying attention to the movie either. _I Can't believe this, Ever since our 7__th__ year at school, Hermione always seemed different, and now here is my chance to get to know a really nice girl and be with her, and I pushed her away. _

They sat in silence through the middle of the movie mostly. All they would say to each other would be, _Can you pass me this, can you pass me that. _Then, the next thing the didn't expect either.

"Draco, about bef….." she was cut off by his kiss.

Hermione just sat there thinking, _What do I do? What do I do? Kiss him back you idiot. _Then she started kissing him back. Before they knew it the were horizontal on the couch. _Wow, what is happening, why I'm a liking this?. _Hermione and Draco where both thinking over and over. After about 20 minutes of kissing, they both pulled apart.

"Wow." Is all Hermione could say.

"Please don't start that again." Draco pleased.

Soon, very soon Hermione put her face to Draco's again. Draco was feeling up and down Hermione's body. Hermione then pulled off Draco's T- shirt. But soon was back into a passionate kiss. Draco forced his tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione let out a little moan as Draco grabbed her breast. Soon Draco was down into his boxers and Hermione was only in her bra and underwear. But that didn't stand for long.

Soon, very very soon, They were both completely naked. Draco was on top of Hermione.

Hermione moaned out when Draco pushed his cock into her. They did this over and over. Thrust after thrust. Scream after scream. All of a sudden Draco stopped, and look at Hermione.

"What … are…. We…. Doing?" he asked in between breaths.

"I don't know. Something we should have done a long time ago." She answered with a smiled.

He smiled back at her then kissed her again giving her one last thrust. "OH!" Hermione screamed out as she laid her head back. Both of their breathing was louder than the T.V. was.

"I liked this movie." Draco said to Hermione with a smile.

"Oh you would." she said playing around.

Both just laid there for a little while, when Hermione's house phone rang.

"Um, hold on." She said looking at Draco as getting up and wrapping a blanket around her self.

"Hello? NO! Well I kind of have company over."

Draco heard her say that as he was getting dress, he looked at her and mouthed, _that's okay I'll just go. _Hermione shook her head and motioned him to sit back down. As so he did.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Ginny." Hermione hung up the phone got dressed and went over by Draco.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have left while Weasley's sister came over." he said to her.

"No, this is our movie night, no one but you comes over on this night. Plus it wouldn't have been just Ginny. Harry and Ron and Ginny's kids where going to come too."

"Oh." he said looking down. Then looked at the clock.

"Wait, its 11:00 at night, why would they want to come over now?"

"I don't know, something to show me probably."

"I see." long pause. "Well, since we are done watching the movie, maybe I should go."

"Okay." they both got up. Draco got all of his stuff, like, his wallet and some of the food, when Hermione stopped him.

"Isn't your house like 45 minutes away?" she asked him

"Yeah, it is."

"Why don't you just stay here then. I mean I have an extra guess room, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, I wouldn't be able to, no thanks."

"Please. It beats having to drive 45 minutes. Please?" she looked at him with the puppy dog look.

"Well okay, one night."

"Great, there's a bathroom and everything in there, if you wanted to take a shower or anything."

"Okay, I'm going to head up now, if that's okay, I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be up for a while though, I don't go to bed till like 1:30 a.m."

"Wow, why?"

"Just, I don't know, I just don't."

"Okay well, Good night."

"Night Draco."

Draco headed up stairs, while Hermione turned on the TV. But Draco had lied, he wasn't tired, her just found it awkward to be next to Hermione right now. _Wow, that was so WOW. I can't believe this happened. I mean why did we do that. Then her inviting me to stay over night. This is so awkward, and un expected._

Draco thought over and over in his head.

Hermione down stairs was doing the exactly the same thing. _WOW, he was so WOW. How could this be happening. I mean all my life, I thought of him as a jerk and now, WOW. What was I doing inviting him to stay over, my mind told me not to, my mouth said over wise. He must feel awkward, and it was so un expected._

But that was the only thing that was going to be un expected.


	2. Friends

_CAPTER TWO_

Hermione was in the kitchen the next morning when she heard the front door open and close. She quickly ran to see what was going on. She was hoping it wasn't Draco leaving. Gladly it wasn't, but she didn't like what she saw.

"RON! Ginny, Harry? What are you guys doing here.?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I told you we were going to come by today, but we decided to leave the kids with mum and dad." Ginny answered.

"Oh, well, I'm not dress or anything, and I am kind of busy this morning so ---" she tired saying as all three of them started walking to the living.

"Really guys, come on, I still have stuff I have to do this morning. I know why don't you guys explore around town, and meet back here about 1:00 p.m."

"Hermione, jeez slow down. We can just go with you, while you have stuff to do. As far as it goes for you not being dress, just go up stairs and get changed." Ron said while laughing slightly.

"Well … I … but … um." She couldn't think of anything else to say, but was cut off by the look on their faces. "What?" she said looking at the strange.

She had notice their faces where towards the stairs.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ron had yelled before Hermione could turn around to see what they were looking at.

"Well, see that's a long story." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Well it shouldn't even be a story he should, even be here." Ron said looking at him.

"Ron, please calm down, and sit back down and let Hermione explain." Ginny said motioning him to come sit next to her.

Draco was just standing there on the stairs, not knowing what to do.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to go now." He said to her as he started walking towards the door.

Hermione ran towards him, "No, you have every right to be here as they do." she said leading him back to the living room.

"I'm still waiting for my answer." Ran said before Draco could say anything else to Hermione.

"Okay, Ronald, you want to know why he is here, well…" she started to say as Ginny cut her off.

"If this why, you didn't want us to come over yesterday. Was he here?"

"Ginny, listen. Ron and Harry you too. Remember all the Friday nights I said is my alone time." they all nodded. "Well, actually, they are movie night for me and Draco. Every Friday night he comes over here, and then we watch movies, eat a lot of junk. Normally he goes home after, but we watch two movies last night because he is going on a trip next week, and we can't a movie night. Well, our second ended late, and he had a long drive home, so I offered him my guess room, cause he was tired, and it didn't seem right to have him drive home tied." She finished as they all stared at her.

It was silent, but that didn't stay long with Ronald.

"How long has this been going on, Him and YOU?" he asked in a mean, you-know-what-I- mean voice.

"Every Friday night, since the end of our 7th year and there is no him and me, there's him and there is me. Just two friends hanging out." As soon as she said _friends_ she knew what was going to happen next.

"FRIENDS! Friends? Come on Hermione We spent 7 years hating this guy, and now you are saying a friend." Ron yelled at her.

"Yes, Ronald, friend." she answered calmly.

"I just have one question Hermione." Harry finally said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I knew the reaction I would have gotten if I did." she then paused, "and I hate to see that I was wrong." she said in a sarcastic voice.

It was silent again, but then Ron motioned Hermione into the kitchen. Once they had gotten in there Ron didn't stay quiet long.

"Come on Hermione, tell me that he has been making you do this." he said quietly so no one can hear him.

"No Ronald, I like it. Its fun, and he is fun, why don't you just give him a chance."

"No. No. Not Malfoy. No way." he then looked around and saw the Champagne on the counter not opened though, and beer cans next to the sink.

"What is all of this?" he said picking it up.

"I always get the beer for Draco, cause he likes it. I drink the soda. And the Champagne is for just before he leave, we always have one glass. It's a tradition."

"Tradition? A tradition to get drunk and fool around probably."

"RONALD! Now come on."

"No, you come on. The champagne isn't even open."

"That's because, I told you, it got late. We forgot about it, he went straight to bed right after the movie ended."

"And I'm just suppose to believe you."

"Yeah, you are. If you are the best friend I think you are, then yeah you are."

"Fine, but only if you promise nothing happened."

"I promise nothing happened." she then went over and gave Ron a hug and walked into the Living room.

Mean while in the living room, Harry and Ginny are both sitting there, staring at Draco. While Draco is looking at the kitchen door thinking, _please hurry up so I can get the fuck out of here._ over and over in his head.

"Okay, problem is solved." Hermione said walking in.

"I am now going to go get dress. Draco if you want you can leave now. Ginny Harry Ron, I'll be right back."

Hermione headed up stairs, and Draco ran after her, but Hermione didn't know Draco was behind her. Hermione then tuned around.

"Oh … shit…." she said in between breaths. "Draco you scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, sorry. Where you serious when you said I could leave."

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know just thought I would make sure. Is it okay if I take some beer and candy home with me?"

Hermione started laughing. "Yeah, of course its okay, I'll save the champagne till next time okay?"

"Okay, yeah that's fine. Thanks, I'll talk to you before I leave, or when I get home." he said smiling.

"Okay."

He turned around and started walking down stairs when he stopped.

"Hey Hermione" he yelled to her.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't tell, or not going to tell them what happen last night are you?"

Hermione just stared at him for a moment. Then walked up to him. "No of coarse not. If they had a problem with you just sleeping here, I'm defently not going to open that conversation."

"Yeah, your right. Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." he ran down stairs quickly and out the door.

"Bye." she whispered to herself.


	3. Earrings

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had some things going on inside the family and totaly forgot about the story! please enjoy!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________

Hermione stood there for a second before she relized that Ginny, Ron and Harry were waiting. So she hurried into her room and got dress. Then ran down stairs with her coat and shoes in hand.

"Okay, i'm ready to go." she said when she walked into the living room.

They all just sat there staring at her.

"What?!" her voice squeeked as she asked.

"Nothing, we all ready to go. Right guys?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, Yeah. We are ready to go. So where we going?" Harry asked.

"Well, i have to run to the post office, and stop by the grocey store." Hermione answered.

Ron was just sitting there scoffing to himself. Hermione hurried and put her shoes on.

"Okay, i'm ready, lets go!" Hermione said hopping up!

"No," Ron said, "I'm ready."

"Ronald." Ginny whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't feel like we are getting the truth." he answere.

"The truth of what?" Hermione asked

"Of why that guy was here." he answered

"You mean Draco?!" she asked back

"No, i mean that intruder. I have no doubt that you two were watching a movie and eating candy, and drinking. But, you didn't want us to come over this morning so you had plenty of time to clean up. You didn't plan on telling us anytime soon that he always came over here. You planned on keeping this a secrett forever. These earrings you have to run, you could have done them later, you just wanted us out." he yelled back to her

"Yes, Ronald, I wanted you out. No i wasn't going to tell you about Draco. Why? Because i knew you would act like this. You never accepted him for him. I gave hima chance and found more than a bully in him. Now I am dropping this topic right now! And I don't want to hear another word of it!" She yelled back and grabbed her pruse and made her way to the door.

Ginny and Harry just stood there and Ron ran after Hermione. Hermione opened the door and started to make her way out just as Ron grabbed her arm.

"Why do you protect him? What is in it for you?" he whispered to her.

"A good friend. I get a good friend, and someone i can trust. I protect him cause he has nothing to be against him." she answered. "Harry, Ginny, you guys comming?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on Harry." Ginny answered.

"I'm going home, i'll talk to you guys later." Ron said.

Ron started to walk home. Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked the other way. While walking Hermione was going over her grocery list in her head because she left her list on the fridge.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"If you really don't want us here, we can go home. I feel like you don't want us here." he answered.

"Oh no, its fine that your here, i forgot my list at home so i'm trying to remember what I need."

"Well, if you want, we can drop your mail off at the post office and you can get started at the store and we can meet you there." Ginny offered.

"Really?" Hearmione asked, Ginny shook her head. "That would be great, Thanks! Well, i'll meet you guys in about 20 minutes then."

They went their seperate ways. As Hermione walked into the store her phone started to ring. She started to dig through her purse, trying to find that thing.

_oh were are you? _ She asked her self over and over.

"Finally! Hello?" answering her voice.

"Hey, its me."


	4. Plans

"Hey. How are you?" She answered into the phone.

"I'm okay, that was pretty scary wasn't it?" Draco answered back.

"Yea, they were just supprise. Ron took it worse then the other two."

"I firgured, he looked like he was getting ready to kill me."

"Yeah, he just wants me to be safe, wants the best you know?"

"Yeah, i get it don't worry. Well my flight leaves in 3 hours. I will be back next Saturday by 7. I was hopping we could meat up when i get back insted of waiting till the Friday after."

Hermione stood quiet for a moment. "Maybe, just give me a call when your flight gets in. Maybe we will meet up that night."

"Okay, that sounds great. Well, i need to get going. I'll talk to you in a week! Bye Bye."

"Bye." She whispered into the phone.

Hermione stood there smiling as she closed her phone, as Harry and Ginny walked up behind her.

"So what we need to get?" Harry asked making Hermione jump.

"Oh, um you know what? I really don't remember what i need. So I will just come back later. If you guys still want to hang out we can just go to my house and watch a movie or somthing." she answered.

Harry and Ginny stood there looking at each other. "Well, i got to get going, but Ginny will go with you, she has somthing she need to talk to you about." Harry answered.

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione agreed.

Hermione and Ginny headed back to her house. as they walked in Hermione made her way toward the kitchen.

"Somthing to drink?" she asked.

"Um, just a soda will be fine." Ginny answered.

"Okay," as she alked out of the kitchen with the drinks in hand. "so whats up?"

"Huh?"

"Harry said you had somting to talk about."

"Oh yea. Okay, well here it goes. Can i move in with you?"

Hermione choked on her drink, while caughing, "What?!"

"Well, i'm tired of living at home. and i can't move in with Ron and Harry cause face it they are boys, and they don't have an extra room. It would only be till i got on my feet and got my own place, and i think it would be fun."

"Ginny, I don't know. I . . ."

"Please Hermione?" Ginny plead cutting her off. "I promise i wont ruin your daily life."

"Ginny . . ."

"This is about Draco isn't it?"

"What?!"

"You don't want me moving in cause your affriad you will never see him again, and that i will ruin everything."

"No, No. Not at all."

"Yeah, whatever. i knew it was a mistake to ask you."

"Okay. Yes you can stay here. Only untill you can find a place. Not forever, and not for free."

"Agreed agreed agreed. Thank you so much. I should go home and start to pack, i'll be moving in by Wednesday! Okay?"

"Yeah, thats fine. Just give me a call."

"Okay, see you." Ginny said as she ran towards the door.

Hermione laid back on the couch taking in a deep breath. "So much for watching a movie being just us girls." She said to herself. She laid there for a couple minutes to long that she fell asleep.

_At Ron and Harry's place._

_Knock Knock _

"Comming!!" Ron yelled running towards the door. "Oh hey Ginny come on in. So how did it go? Are you?"

"Yeup, yeup!! By Wednesday I will be moving in." she answered walking into the living room.

"Great!"

"You two are evil!" Harry said walking into the room. "You just can't accept that she is happy can you?"

"Not with him, she is taking the wrong path." Ron answered.

"Fine, Ginny how long are you going to play the _ i can't find the job _ bit?" Harry asked.

"For a couple weeks i guess, i don't know. Why?" she answered.

"Well, knowing Hermione 3 months might be pushing it." He replied.

"Harry if your not going to help, then just stay out of it." Ron snapped at him.

Harry grabbed his coat and walked out the door. As he is walking down the street he is trying to think what to do. _Tell Hermione, don't tell Hermione. _It was drving him nuts. Finally he just decided to go home and forget about it and not to take any part of it.


	5. Move in and changes

It was Wednesday and Ginny was starting to move in. Boxes after boxes, going back and forth from house to house. It was wearing everyone out.

"Take a deep breath guys i think this is the last load." Ginny said to everyone.

"Oh thank god, jeeze Ginny you would think you would be living here for years."Hermione said back.

Ron, Harry and Ginny just kinda exchanged looks at each other after Hermione's comment. Then Ron made a motion towards Ginny to say somthing to Hermione to see if they can get in her life and learn more.

"Well, I think on Saturday we should all go out to dinner." Ginny added.

Hermione just stood there remembering that was the day she is suppose to meet up with Draco. The boys thought it was a good idea.

"Um, no." Hermione commented.

"What?" Ron asked.

"No, I can't." she answered.

"And why not?"

"Because I have other things to do. Why don't you do it Friday?"

"Becuase Friday is your _alone _day!" Ron said sacasticly.

"Oh sush Ronald. By the way he is gone on a bussness trip and wont be here Friday."

"Oh yea right. Fine, Friday it is!!"

"Wait, wait. No. I said Saturday!!" Ginny butted in.

"Well i'm not comming Saturday! So its eaither Friday or not at all." Hermione added.

They all just stood there looking at each other for a couple moments. Then Hermione started moving boxes around so they can have room to sit.

"Ron we should go. Let Ginny and Hermione get things settle, we will be back tomorrow." Harry said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Ginny, call if you need anything." Ron comment.

"Okay, thanks guys for helping." Ginny said back.

The boys left leaving the girls standing there. Ginny started taking her boxes up to her room to move things in. Hermione stayed in the kitchen trying to find somthing to eat for dinner for the both of them. She decided to make a pizza cuase she knows Ginny likes that too.

Later that night they were all settled, boxes still everywhere. They enjoyed their pizza and watched movies.

_Friday Night at dinner_

Ginny and Hermione met the boys at the resturant. When they were all seated the got their drinks and just got to talking. But, Hermione wasn't really talking she was just sitting there thinking to herself.

_I can't wait to see him. Why can't I wait to see him? Why do I keep thinking about him? We went years watching movies together and not once have I felt this way. What is this feeling? I have never felt this way about anyone. What's going on with me? _

"Hermione!!" Ginny yelled.

"Huh? What?!" Hermione said startelled.

"Does that sound okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered.

"Great! So, tomorrow, Ron you can get the snacks and stuff. Harry don't forget the movie and we will make sure that we have plenty to drink." Ginny said.

"Wait! What? Tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the thing you just agreed too. The boys comming over for a movie tomorrow. This new one just came out and they want to bring it over to watch it. Is that okay?" She explained.

"No. I told you guys that I didn't want to do anything on Saturday." Hermione said back.

"Well you agreed and its my place too."

"Um, excuse me. Its been your place for like 2 days. that doesn't count! Its my place and I said no!" Hermione snapped at Ginny.

"Fine, then you don't have to be there, it will just be us three." Ginny snapped back.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Hermione said as she got up and walked out of the resturant.

Everyone just sat there looking at each other.

"She has anger problems." Ron said.

"Maybe she doesn't have anger problems! Maybe she just doesn't want us butting into her life!" Harry snapped.

"Butting? Well maybe she shouldn't have been so isolated from us! Then we wouldn't have to take control of her life."

"She was isolated because you tried to put a hold on her when you two dated!!"

"I didn't try to do anything!"

"She wasn't even aloud to talk to me without you being there!!!"

"So what? Now your taking her side. You've been my friend for years and now you are turing agaisnt me!"

"No, i'm just opening your eyes! She was finaly excepting you as a friend again and now you do somthing like this. If she ever finds out I can't promise you she will talk to you again!" Harry took one more drink out of his glass, got up and left the resturant. Leaving Ron and Ginny sitting there quiet.


	6. Confused

_**Okay, I have been having some questions about Ginny's kids. That will come out later into the story!! Sorry for the confusion.**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Hermiones alarm clock was goin off. She groaned as she got out of bed, made her way to the bathroom bushed her teeth. Then she headed down stairs. Ginny was in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"You want some?" Ginny asked.

"No thank you." Giiny just nodded her head. "Hey Gin, i'm sorry for last night. Maybe a got a bit out of hand. This is your place, but i'm just always use to it being my place. But, i am sorry!" Hermione added.

"Its okay." Ginny turned and smilied at her. "You did seem pretty out of it last night. You okay?"

"Yeah, just was tired and wasn't thinking."

"Okay. you sure you don't want to join us tonight?"

"Yeah i'm sure. I don't think i deal with Ronald for another day." Hermione laughed a little and Ginny giggled back. "Well, i should go get dress. I have to run to the sotre so if tere is anything you need just add it to the list."

"Okay, see you in a few."

Hermione headed up stairs. When she got up there she started to ask herself.

_What should I wear? What does it matter? _She has never asked herself this before. It supprised her. She didn't quite understand what was going on.

Soon she was in a nice skirt, high boots, and cute green sweater. She went down stairs grabbed her purse and the list. Asked Ginny if there was anything else she needed and left. She went from store to store, getting everything she needs. She picked up the drinks Ginny asked for, for tonight with the boys.

When she was walking home she passed a store that had band t-shirts, cds, and a bunch of add and in stuff. She went into the store just to look around for a bit. As she was looking around she found a bee-gees t-shirt. She remember Draco saying something about the Bee-gees being one of his all time favorite bands. She didn't know what she was doing but the next thing she knew she was buying the t-shirt.

She got home and Ginny helped her put the food away. They were both talking and having a god time. When they were done they went into the living room and talked for a couple hours. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30.

"Oh crap. I have to . . . I mean the boys are going to be here any minute now." Hermione jumped

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do while they are here.?"

"Just go out and look around town. Never walked around town at night before."

Then the door bell started to ring.

"Thats probably them." Ginny said. "I'll get it."

Hermione kept piking up while Ginny went to answer the door. In a vade distance Hermione could hear Ginny greating them. She heared her say that she ment to order pizza but her and Hermione got to talk and lost track of time. They said that it was okay. Hermione walked out in the living room to grab her purse.

"Oh, i thought you weren't going to be here." Ron said.

"I'm just leaving. Enjoy your movie, I shouldn't be late." Hermione said back and walked out the door.

Hermione called for a cab and went to the air port. When she got there she had to find out what flight he came on. She didn't know what she was even doing there. The deal was that he would call when he got in. She couldn't figure out what flight he would be on, she never flown before so she didn't really understand the system. So, she went down to clam laugage and just waited there for him.

She looked and looked and looked around for him. Finally she saw a white hair, tall man walk up to clam laugage. She went up behind him and tickeled him, she was the only one who knew that he was ticklish.

Draco Jumped. "Wha . . Hermione!" He hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would supprise you! Suprised?"

"Very!!"

"Well, I was woundering if I could treat you to some dinner?"

"Sure. Lets get going."

They left and headed to the resturant. In the cab they talked about his bussness trip. All Hermione could do was smile, she didn't really understand the bussness stuff, but she smiled anyways like she knew. They arrived at the resturant and was seated at a table for two. Draco ordered some wine for the both of them.

"So, i'm glad you had a good trip." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was fun!"

They sat there staring at each other just smiling.

"Oh, I have somthing for you!" Hermione said as she started digging in her bag.

"Really?" He said kind of confused and supprised at the same time.

"Yeah, here." She handed him the shirt.

"Oh wow! I love it. I've never seen anything like it. Thank you! Where did you find this?"

"At this little store down the street from the grocery store."

"Well thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

They sat there quiet again eating their food.

When they were done eating they started to walk down the street just talking.

"Well I had a good time tonight." Draco said.

"Me too." Hermione said with a smile back. "I would invite you over, cause I know its late and you have a long drive but I can't."

"Its okay. But can i ask why not?" He said confused.

"I kind of got stuck in a situation." she said with a big sigh. He just stood there looking confused. "Ginny moved in with me. She was living at home with her mom and kids but she said she had to get out of there or somthing. Anyways, she couldn't move in with the boys cause they are boys but she said its temporary."

He stood there for a second just thinking. "What about Fridays?"

"They will still happen and they will just have to understand."

"They?"

"Okay, the reason why you can't come over is because Ron and Harry are over watching a movie with Ginny."

"Okay, as long as we don't have to change."

"No, I promise that wont happen."

"Good. Well, Goodnight. See you Friday, same time, same place."

"You got it!!! Nighty night."

Hermione finished walking home. When she got to the house she saw all the lights still on. _Its 11 at night. How are they still over? _She asked herself. She opend the door and saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch watching a movie. She noticed Harry wasn't here.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Him and Ginny got into another fight and he left." Ron said.

"Another fight?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny just stared at Ron like why did you say that.

"What?" Ron said to Ginny. "I should go i guess. Call you tomorrow Gin."

Ron got up and left.

"Ginny, what did he mean by another fight?"


	7. Ginny's Past

Ginny just at there all quiet.

"Ginny!!" Hermione yelled.

"Nothing okay. I'm just going to clean up and go to bed." Ginny said as she started to clean up.

"No no. Sit down." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny towards the couch. "Now for the last 2 years I have kept my mouth shut! But i want to know the story. What is going on with you and Harry?"

"Hermione!" Ginny groned.

"Please." She begged.

"When I got pregnate Harry wasn't ready to be married, or a father. So we talked with my parents and they decided that i would just live with them and mom would help with the baby, or i geuss babies."

"So then he moved into Ron's?"

"Yeup!" Ginny said then got up.

Hermione just sat there confused for a while confused. She knew something was fishy about Ginny's story. but she didn't bother with it anymore. She just went upstairs and headed to bed. But once she laid down all she thought about was Draco. She couldn't get to sleep once.

The next morning Hermione was on a mission. She wanted to get to the bottom of Ginny's story. She went over to Harry's.

_Knock Knock _

Harry got up and answered the door.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, come in." He lead Hermione to the couch. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have a question."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Ginny and I got to talking last night. She told me the story between you two. But there's something not right about it."

"What she tell you?"

"That you didn't want to marry her."

Harry just got up and went into his room. Hermione sat there quietly for a few moments when she heard Harry comming back out. He tosed somthing to her.

"If I didn't want to marry her, why did i buy this then?"

Hermione opened it and saw that it was an ingagment ring.

"I don't understand." Hermione said confused.

"She tells everyone the same story, that its all my fault. The truth is Hermione, its her's. I bought her the ring and asked her to marry me. She said no!!! She said she wasn't ready. Yes, i got mad and moved in with Ron! We came to the agreement that she would live with her parents and I would live here and we would have our seperate lives."

"Why doesn't she tell the truth?"

"Because, she's affraid everyone will judge her. Look at her different. You know her, image is everything."

"Then why is she living with me? Her kids are at home with her mom."

"I don't know!! She hardly talks to me. When she does its mostly yelling."

"This doesn't make sence. But thanks for the information. It helped alot. I'll let you get back to your day!"

"Its okay, i was just about to go take a shower anyways!"

"Okay. See you later!!"

"Bye bye"

Harry just stood there shaking his head as Hermione walked away! He eventually pulled himself back together and got into the shower.

As Hermione was walking down the street she was thinking about what Harry told her. She didn't quite understand, why would Ginny would lie to her. What confused her more is why Ginny moved in with her and didn't bring the kids. There was only one things Hermione could do, somthing she rather die than do, but isn't ready to end her life. She went to Ronald.

Ronald worked at a little video store down the street. Hermione was hopping to walk in on a busy time so she didn't have to talk to him, with her luck that didn't happen. It had to be the slowest time.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said as she walked in.

"What you doing here?" He asked.

"Well that was friendly."

"I just mean this isn't your part of the neighbor hood."

"I have somthing I want to talk to you about."

"Me?"

"Yes. I have talked with Harty and Ginny and I got two different answers. I want the truth. Hopefully you know."

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Yeah, you look busy." She said sarcasticly looking around at the empty store. "Anyways. What happened with Harry and Ginny?"

"Ginny didn't want to marry him. She wasn't ready, and it ruined him. He loved her very much. What does this matter to you?"

"I just never knew the answer. She has the kids so I woundered why they weren't together."

"Thats what you get for being so isolated from us."

"Its not that i'm isolated. I had to move on with my life."

"Yeah, move on from what."

"From you!!"

Ron just looked at her weird.

"Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I am talking about!!" She snapped at him.

"No I . . ."

"I didn't come here to talk about this." She cut him off. "I got my answer and now I have to go! Good-bye Ronald." Hermione said and walked out of the store.

Ron was sitting outside the Store for his break when Ginny walked by.

"Hey Gin! Whats going on?"

"What you talking about?"

"Hermine came inhere asking me questions. Then she started blamming me for holding her back."

"Questions about what?"

"You and Harry. What happened with the two of you."

"She going to figure it out soon. She's going to find out that there was no reason for me moving out. That i'm only there to spy on her."

"No she wont, just stay cool. We only need about another week or so. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. No left opened bills. She leaves nothing out."

"This might take a little longer than a couple weeks. She's a tough one."

"Ron I can't keep doing this. I can't stay away from the kids any longer."

"Yes you can! At least one more week please."

"Fine! One more week. By then I am out!!"

Ginny then walked away!! before she got to far she turned around. "And you did hold her back!" she yelled to him. Ron went back into the store to finish his shift ignoring Ginny's comment.

They parted from each other to quickly to relize that someone was watching them.


	8. Who was watching

After hearing what Hermione was doing, Ginny just decided to ignore it. She figured Hermione had the right to know, and if other people told her then its one less thing she has to talk about. Hermione and Ginny both made it through the whole week without talking about it again.

Now it was Friday! The day Hermione had been looking forward to and dredding at the same time. She was up all night trying to figure out what to do. Finally she figured the best thing would to be honest.

She was downstairs getting a list togehter for tonight, when Ginny walked in.

"Whats your plans for the night?" Hermione asked.

"The boys and I are going to watch some movies." Ginny replied.

"At their house?"

"No, here."

"Ginny you can't; remember?" Hermione said kinda snappy.

"Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"Its Friday!"

"So." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Its my movie night!"

"Oh thats right. Sorry. We will go to their ouse then!"

"Thank you." Hermione said in a relief. "Hey can i ask you somthing?"

"Of corse!"

"If you and Harry don't really get along, how can you spend so much time together?"

"Because we are trying to work things out. We still want to be friends; just somtimes we get mad at eachother and he always ends up leaving. Sometimes we can go out and have a blast though. Its a tolerance thing."

"Does he ever come see the kids?"

"Yeah, and he's great with them. I just wasn't ready for a commitment."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Yeah" Ginny whispered.

"Well, i'm going to the store, do you guys need anything from there for tonight?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"No, we're okay!."

"Okay, i'll talk to you later then!" Hermione said walking out of the kitchen to the store.

Hermione was at the store just filling a basket full of candy and stuff they need! Then she was going to get some wine but then remembered they still had one from last time. She made her way home. She had 2 hours to get everything ready.

When she got home she made her way to the kitchen and got bowls to put all the food in. Ginny then came downstairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Thats ALOT of food."

"Trust me, thats not all of it. I always order pizza too!"

"Wow, you go all out!"

"We always have fun! By tomorrow morning I will be throwing up from eating to much." Hermione said with a giggle.

Ginny just looked at her with a smile. "Well, i got to go. The boys are waiting. I shouldn't be home before 1."

"Okay! Have fun!"

"You too! Bye!"

"Bye"

Ginny then left and all Hermione had to do was wait. For the first time she actually had buterflies in her stomach!

_Knock Knock_

She looked at her watch.

"That must be him!!" She said with a smile.

She ran staight for the door all excited.

"Hey Draco!"

"Hey, he said carrying some food."

"Come right in!" She said pointing into the living room. "Want me to take those?"

"Just tell me where to put them."

"Anywhere is fine." She said with a smile.

He set the food down on the table noticing all the candies in bowls around the table.

"I see you got some food too!"

"Yeah, just some Nerds, Skittles, M&Ms, Snickers, 3 Musketeers, Red Vines. Then you know the Sour Straws and Sour Patch Kids. Oh, don't forget about the Sour Skittles too. Then there's peanut butter, crackers, cheese caramel salted buttered whatever popcorn. Also Pixy Sticks, pretzels, spray cheese and regular sliced cheese. Reese's, and Chinese Food. Oh, then your basic chips like Fritos, Doritos, you know the works. I also have your beer and soda, plus champing for just before you leave like always. Plus I ordered a pizza before you got here."

"Wow, am I leaving again?"

"No, just felt like going all out again!"

"I see. And the movie selection?"

"_Hard Bodies_ and _The Shinning_."

"Oh fun!"

"Wanna get started?"

"Oh yeah! _Hard Bodies?"_

"You betcha!"

They were sitting there watching their movie, having fun. They got through their first movie before the pizza got there. Hermione rushed to the door paid for the pizza and brought it into the living room. While she was taking care of the pizza Draco put the other movie in! They Were sitting on the couch all comfortable; Draco sitting with Hermione's legs over him. They were just having a good time.

Untill . . .

"Just leave me alone!"

They heard someone yell walking through the door.

"Come on Ginny! Just tell me what was happened."

"NO!"

Ginny ran into the living room with Ron following her.

"Hey guys." Ginny said to Hermione and Draco.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"Well Ron. We are sitting here watching our movie that you so RUDLY interupted." Hermione said sarcasticly.

"Fine don't let us bug you! But me and her have a conversation to finish." Ron yelled back.

"Then leave to finish your conversation."

"No!"

"Then we will. Lets go up to my room, i have a DVD player up there. Grab the wine."

Hermione got up and grabbed the DVD and her and Draco headed upstairs.

"Well that worked." GInny said.

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron said.

"No, i'm tired of lieing to her! She's my bestfriend."

"I just need you to do this a little bit longer."

"Tell me, what is exactly the point of this?"

"I just want to know what shes been up to and how she is now. And i want her AWAY from him!"

"Fine, then in one week you better find some other way. Cause i'm out. Now, i'm going to bed! Goodnight!" Ginny then walked upstairs as Ron walked out of the house.

Upstiars in Hermione's room, they were both sitting on the bed watching the movie, making jokes, talking, having fun and drinking their wine!

"Hermione, I think I have to tell you somthing." Draco said, sounding serious.

"Okay, this sounds important. You okay?" She said concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine! But," He struggled getting the words out. "I don't think Ginny is here for the reasons you think."

"What?" Hermione said supprise. "She needed a place to stay."

"Do you really think she would leave her kids!"

"No your right." Hermione paused, "Whats going on?"

"I came into town the other day to meet Crab and Goral. and I passed the movie store and over heard Ginny and Ron talking."

"What were they saying?"

"Ginny moving in here is just to spy on you." He said softly.

"No."

"Yes, Ron wants to know about your life."

"This is low."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes. But i can't figure out why they would do this. All of them?"

"I know Ron and Ginny for sure. I don't know about Harry."

Hermione just sat there quietly.

"Im not mad because they did this. Its how the did it, this is invading privacey, almost stalking. Fucking Ron!!"

Draco felt bad for saying what he did; he lifter Hermiones face and kissed her lightly on her lips. Hermione just pulled back and looked at Draco with glittering eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him back. They laid on the bed kissing back and forth. Draco put Hermione on her back and got on top of her still kissing her. After kissing for a while he puthis hand down towards the bottums of her pants. Hermione quickly grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure we should do this again?" She asked quietly.

"Not unless your ready." He whispered back.

She just smiled at him.

"You wanna wait?" he asked.

She shook her head lightly. Draco was perfectly fine, even though now he had to lay there with a boner. Draco laid on his back and Hermione liad her head on his chest. They both got so relaxed that they fell asleep.


	9. Shocking!

The sun was comming through the shades shinning on Hermione's face; which woke her up. She jumped a little when she relized who she was laying on.

"Draco." She shook him slightly, "Draco!" she shook him again, "DRCO!"

"What, what?" He jumped up so startled. "Oh," He said looking at her, "We fell asleep. Crap."

"What?" She asked.

"I was suppose to meet my dad." He said worried. "What time is it?"

"9:00 a.m" she answered looking at the clock.

"SHIT!" He said jumping up.

"Now what?"

"I was suppose to meet him two hours ago."

"What in the world would you have to meet your dad at 7 am for?"

"Work stuff. Doesn't matter." He said looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"My shoes."

"They are probably in the living room."

"Right."

"Now take a breath. Just call your dad and say you fell asleep at a friends house or somthing."

"Might work, I don't know."

"Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I should probably go."

"Okay. Call me later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Draco. If your quiet enough, Ginny should still be asleep."

"Okay, Talk to you later."

Draco walked out the door, and Hermione laid back down. But she wasn't laying down for long. Soon she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. That woke Ginny up with the door slamming.

_knock knock_

Ginny knocked on the bathroom door, "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, just too much candy last night."

"You weren't kidding when you said you eat till you puke."

"Yeah." Hermione said confused, then walked away. She knows she eats alot, but she never normaly pukes from it.

All morning Hermione was feeling sick; she tried taking stuff but it didn't help. So she called the doctor and made an appointment.

"Gin, i'm running out for a little bit. When I get back I need to talk to you about somthing." Hermione yelled.

"Where you going? About what?" Ginny asked back.

"Nevermind what, just please be here. I will be probably about an hour. Just have to run out okay." Hermione said in a rush.

"Okay, you okay?" Ginny said with concerned.

"Yeah. Be back soon. Bye bye." Hermione ran out the door.

"Bye."

Hermione was sitting in the doctors office waiting for the Doctor to come in.

"Knock knock." The doctor said comming in.

"Hey Doc. So whats up?" Hermione said in a "finally" voice.

"Very excited are we?" Doctore said sarcasticly.

"Just want to know whats wrong." Hermione said in a "Hurry up" voice.

"Well . . . " He said lagging.

"DOCTOR!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Granger; your pregnate."

Hermione sat there in shock and very pale.

"You are perfectly heathy if that counts for anything. Is your husband here? I would like to talk to him about this too."

"Its actually Miss Granger. I'm not married."

"Then boyfriend?"

"No. No boyfriend. Just a one night out of control."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need to sit here."

The doctor walked out and Hermione sat there for over an Hermione got feeling back in her legs and got up and walked straight out of the office. She was walking at a fast pace down the street. Making turns here and there finally she made her last turn into the movie store.

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled in the middle of a bussy crowd.

"What?" He said quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, not keeping her voice down.

"Hermione, do you mind? I'm working." Ron said quite meanly.

"Do you mind invading my privacy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to call Ginny right now and tell her she is moving out by tomorrow!"

"What . . . you . . . no!"

"No?"

"Thats right no! She has right to be there."

"Not if its to spy on me!"

"Fine, you want her out. Tell her yourself!!!!"

"Gladly."

Hermione said turrning around walking staright out the door and all the way home in that same fast pace again.

She walked into the house.

"Ginny!! Kitchen now!!"

Ginny came running down the stairs.

"You okay? Whats wrong? You been gone like 3 hours."

"I'm fine. But Ginny; the jig is up. I know why you have been here and you can go home now. Go be with your kids."

"How do you know? Harry tell you?"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, he knows. it was Ron's idea."

"I know it was Ron's. But I didn't know Harry was part of it."

"Not really part of it. He didn't want anything to do with it."

"but he knew?"

"Yeah. Listen Hermione i'm sorry. I . . "

"No, its okay." Hermione said cutting her off. "You can just move back home now. By the way, why does your mom think you moved out?"

"She thinks me and you are spending more time together trying to get to know each other again. Cause you know we use to be like sister, but now i can't get you to tell me anything."

Hermione just stood there for a little bit. "Ginny, i'm sorry that we kind of had a falling out. And i would really like to fix it."

"Me too. I know most of it is my fault anyways. I shouldn't have told Ron everything when you two were going through, whatever you want to call it."

"Its okay. I'll tell you what. Why don't I take you out to dinner. Okay?"

Ginny shook her head and went and got her purse. They walked out of the house just talking while on their way to the resturant. They got to the resturant and stayed there for a couple hours just talking.

Then Hermione just got quiet.

"You okay?" Ginny asked

"Yeah." Hermione aswered then got quiet for a little bit longer. "Ginny, I need to tell you somthing. But you have to promise you wont tell anyone or judge me, or get mad, and defently you will not tell Ronald."

"Okay. I promise!! Whats wrong?"

"You know how I was sick this morning?"

"Yeah. But thats from all that candy, you even said that."

" I lied. Yes I eat that much, but I have never ever actually gotten sick from it. So I went to the doctor."

Then Hermione got quiet.

"And?"

"And i'm pregnate."

"WHAT?!" Ginny yelled making most heads turn in the resturant.

"Shhhhh, Ginny."

"Sorry." Ginny said getting quiet. "But how? Who? When?"

Then Ginny's phone started to ring. "Hello. . . I can't. . . . I'm out to dinner. . . . With Hermione. . . Well i'm sorry you are just going to have to wait. . . . Yeah . . . Yes I am. . . . Cause i'm not your go between anymore. . . . Okay . .. Fine, bye."

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, asking me if I was spying for one more night before i moved."

Hermione smiled. and Ginny giggled a little bit.

"So anyways. Hows?" Ginny asked again.

"Okay, so this is the part you can't be mad about."

"Okay, i promise."

"Two weeks ago, that Friday when you three wanted to come over. As you know Draco was over. Well, i don't really know what happened. We were sitting there like anyother night, and we just starting kissing. And one thing . . . "

"DRACO?!" Ginny yelled cutting Hermione off.

"Ginny sush. I don't want anyone to know."

"I thought you said nothing happened. Oh, and you two were up in the room the last night."

"Nothing happened last night. and That i promise. And do you really think I would have told you in front of Harry and Ron what happened."

"Your right. Does he know yet?"

"No, I havn't had a chance to talk to him. We arn't even dating. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I've been through this whole pregnancy thing if you need help with that."

"Thanks. So what you thinking?"

" I really don't know. Are you sure you need me to move out?"

"Yeah, But how about we make going to dinner once a week and new tradition for us?"

"Sounds good." They sat there quietly finishing their food, then they ordered coffee. They finished with everything and headed home and called it a night.


	10. The big plan

_Hermione walked into the appartment slamming the door._

_"Thats really nice Hermione!!" Ron yelled. _

_"Leave me alone Ronald. Just don't." She yelled back. _

_"No, you tell me what your problem is." he yelled back._

_"My problem?" He shook his head. "My problem is . . . " She through her shoe at him "you acting like such a pig."_

_"A pig?"_

_"Yes you don't care about me, all you care about is yourself."_

_"I care about you."_

_"Yeah, just enough so no one else can have me and enough so I can't hang out with any of my friends."_

_"Yes you can."_

_"I can't even hang out with Harry without your permison."_

_"He's another guy, of coarse not."_

_"HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" _

_Ron walked up and smacked Hermione across the face. Hermine just stood there holding her cheeck. "Don't you EVER raise your voice to me like that again, you got that women!" Ron said in a deep snappy voice. _

_"Your not the boss of me." Hermione snapped back._

_"Excuse me?" Ron smacked her again. "You will do as I say." Ron grabbed onto Hermione's arms to turn her towards him, looking like he is getting ready to hit her again._

_**Ring Ring**_

Hermione jumped!! "Oh my gosh." She laid there catching her breath. "Thank god it was a dream."

Her Phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" She said out of breath. "Hey Draco. What time is it? . . . " it only being 7am. "Its kind of early . . . Everything okay? . . . Now? . . . Yeah . . . See you in 45 minutes then. . . Bye."

Hermine got up and got dress trying to forget the dream she just had. She didn't really understand why she had that dream, more like a flash back dream. Hermione went down stairs to write Ginny a note telling her where she was going and when she would be back. By the time she was finished with all that Draco should have been in town in 15 minutes, so she left early for the coffee shop they agreed to meet in. Hermione was sitting at a table waiting for Draco. Everytime someone walked in she jumped up thinking it was Draco. "Geeze its 7 o'clock in the morning why is everyone yup?" Hermione asked herself. Fianlly Draco walked in.

"Draco! Over here!!" Hermione yelled and waved to him.

"Hey!" He said as Hermione handed him a coffee.

"I ordered one for you already, they were really busy and didn't want you to have to wait in line."

"Thanks." He smiled at Hermione.

"So whats up? What so important?" Hermione asked.

"Well, what i have to tell you, i didn't want to have to tell you over the phone."

"Okay, whats wrong?"

"My dad thinks i'm getting to far away from the magic world."

"Duh, thats half to reason most of us moved here. So we don't have to worry, and to try new things then just magic."

"Yeah, well. My dad doesn't see it that way. I have to move back."

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah. He just doesn't understand the experience of learning what mugles do and their everyday life."

"Yeah, like a ton of them getting up at 7a.m. on a sunday."

Draco laughed a little.

"You know you don't have to move." Hermione said.

"Yes I do. My dad said so."

"Your dad doesn't control you. You are an adult."

"He doesn't look at it that way."

"He helps pays for my appartment, he is going to stop paying, then where i am going to go other than moving back with them."

"Move in with me."

"But . . . Ginny . . ."

"She is moving out this week."

"I can't, i have to move back with my dad. He wants me to follow his ways."

"Just promise me you will think about it."

"I promise."

"Good." Hermione just looked down, and started drinking her coffee.

"Hermione?" Draco looked at her.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay? You're kind of quiet."

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean, I don't know." she answered all confused.

"What's going on?"

"You can't leave."

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"Hermione? What is going on?"

"Draco. I'm . . . I'm . . . "Hrmione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnate."

"Wha . . . what?" Draco was is shock that he couldn't even talk. After a long, long pause, "Mine?"

"What do you think i do, go around sleeping with a ton of guys. Of corse yours."

Draco just sat there quiet again. "So, now what?"

"I don't know. "

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah right. Hey mom, dad i'm pregnate without a boyfriend or being married. How would that sound?"

"True. I will never be able to tell my parents. My dad would just die."

"Yeah."

They sat there quiet again. "I'll do it!" Draco said breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I will move in."

"Really?"

"You need somone to help take care of you. Half of it is my fault, so I will help you."

"Okay." Hermione said in supprise.

"I got to go. I will call you tonight." Draco said standing up.

"Okay. Talk to you later then." Hermione said. Draco walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then walked out the door.

Hermione was supprise. She didn't expect him to act that way. She thought he would over react and just go totaly insane, but he was calm and resonable. Now she has to face the tricky part. Ronald and Harry.


	11. Life is getting complcated

Hermione left the coffee shop and went to Harry's and Ron's. She walked up to their door and knocked over and over taking in deep breaths. With her luck Ron was still home and not at work.

"What you doing here?" Ron asked snapply.

"Is Harry here?" she asked hoping.

"No."

"Okay then, I will be back later." Hermione turned away. Ron hurried and grabbed her arm

_flashback_

_Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she tried to turn away. _He held on tight shaking her.

_"Don't you EVER turn away from me!!!" Ron yelled at her. "Who do you think you are the queen of England?"_

_end of flashback. _

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

Hermione snapped out of it. "What?!"

"Don't turn away from me, i'm not done talking!!" Ron said still holding her arm.

"You don't control me anymore!" Hermione said pulling her arm away. "Now what do you want? I said i will be back later!"

"What did you need to tell Harry, I can leave him a message." Ron said calmly.

"Its nothing." Hermione said.

"Your lieing, i know when your lieing."

"Ron I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Cause I know you. You will get mad. More mad then i think i ever seen you.'

_Flashback_

_"Ron, i'm leaving." Hermione said calmly with her bags in hand._

_"No your not!!" Ron snapped. _

_"You can't stop me, or control me anymore!!!" Hermione snapped back. _

_Ron walked up and grabed Hermione's baggs and through them into the living room. "So 4 years of being together and you are going to throw it all away?"_

_"No, 4 years of being pushed around and controled by a man i thought really loved me and i'm going to throw it all away!" _

_"Fine, LEAVE! But you will be back! I know you, you will be back!" Ron yelled so loud, the loudest Hermione ever heard. _

_"Ron, look at yourself. You have problems, and i think without me here you can figure them out!." Hermione told him. _

_"Hermione if you walk out that door you will regret it." _

_"Is that a threat?" _

_"Its a promise!" Ron said slighly. _

_"Fuck off Ronald. Ginny and Harry will be back for my bags later!" Hermione walked out the door. She was supprise of his face, never seen him so mad in her life. _

_End of Flashback_

"I wont get mad" Ron said.

"Oh yes you will. I just rather tell Harry first." Hermione said back.

"Hermione. Please."

Hermione always hated it when Ron did stuff like that. He had that cutest begging voice that she awlays fell for. She just couldn't help it.

"Fine!" Hermone said walking into their house and sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath before she started. "Ron what am going to tell you is going to be VERY shocking. And you can't get mad. I need you to be mature, if you do this, then maybe we can be closer as friends, and . . . " she kept babling.

"Hermione!" Ron snapped cutting her off.

"Okay, I . . . I'm . . . I'm . . . " she kept stuttering

"You're, you're you're what?" Ron asked.

Deep breath, "I'm pregnate."

Ron just sat there quiet. He didn't say or do anything for 5 minutes. Hermione just sat there looking at the floor, waiting for him to blow up, and start throwing things and having a big fit.

"Ron?" She finaly broke the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"Get out." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"Get out." He said still quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked again leading in.

"Get out please!!" Ron snapped.

"Okay." Hermione said with no questions and got up and left. She stood outside the door for a couple minutes just in case Ron came out to talk to her.

Meanwhile in the house Ron was throwing everthing! Cursing up a storm. He was pissed. Then he relized, he doesn't even know who the father is, but he has an imagination, so he had an idea, and thats why Hermione didn't want to tell him. He didn't know what to think. All he kept thinking was _She is mine, she was mine first. No other man should have her. _Ron kept thinking those thoughts while he went and got ready for work.

Hermione had started to walk home. She didn't know what was going to happen. Was he going to blow up later, not do anything at all. Or will he kill Draco? She got home and saw Ginny sitting in the living room with her kids, and Harry.

Ginny had twin boys, Christopher and James.

"Hey Ginny, Harry. Hey you little ones." Hermione said walking into the living room.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ginny said.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked. "You were gone really early this morning."

"I had to go talk to Draco." Hermione said, not thinking Harry didn't know yet.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with that scarde look.

"Okay Harry. Promise you wont get mad." Hermione said. She found this one easyer to say to Harry.

"I promise. Whats going on?"

"I'm pregnate."

"What?!" Harry asked with supprise. "Whos?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco's." Hermione waited for him to yell.

"Oh." Harry said in supprise. "I thought it wasn't seriouse."

"Wasn't at first. Just got kind of serious."

"So what did he say?" Ginny said breaking the akwardness.

"He's going to move in." Hermione said.

"Move in?" They both asked.

"Yes, we talked about it." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, does Ron know?" Harry asked.

"Yes he does. I just told him."

"What?!" They both yelled again.

"Without backup?" Harry asked kind of sarcasticly.

"The only thing he said to me was get out."

"Wow, not what I would have expected." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ginny and Hermione said.

"I should get home." Harry said.

"Okay, you going to help tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Whats tomorrow?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm moving out tomorrow, remember?" Ginny said.

"Oh yea. I can help!" Hermione said back.

"Yeah, I will be here, just call me! I'm off from work tomorrow." Harry said.

"okay, see you tomorrow then!, Bye bye!" Ginny said as Harry walked towards the door.

"Bye, girls!" Harry said walking out.

As he was walking home he was saying to himself that he was greatful that Ron was at work so he didn't have to hear about it. But he still couldn't believe that he didn't say anything. But as soon as he walked in the door he seen that Ron wasn't as cool about it as Hermione thought he was. There was a mess when he walked in. Everything knocked over and broken. Harry just ignored it and went and layed down in bed.

Draco was walking out of work when someone came up behind him and turned him around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha . . ." Draco started to stay as he was cut off by a punch to the head leaving him laying on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hermione's; Ginny and Hermione were playing with the kids having a good time laughing.

"You know I will be here to help you if you need it. I've been through it." Ginny told Hermione

"I know, thank you! I just can't believe Ron took it so well you know?" Hermione said back.

"I . . " Ginny started to say somthing when there was a knock on the door.

"I will be right back." Hermione said walking towards the door. She opened the door and had a loud gasp. "Draco! What happened?" Hermoine lead Draco into the living room.

"Hermione I don't really know. I was walking out of work and someone grabed my arm turned me around and just punched me so hard in the head, i didn't know what to do." Draco said dragging his words.

"Did you see who it was?" Ginny asked handing him a bag of ice.

"Yeah." Draco said quietly.

"Who?" Ginny and Hermione asked!

"It was Ron." Draco said holding the ice up to his head.

Both of the girls where silent. Hermione got up, grabbed her coat and keys and walked out the door.

Ginny and Draco just sat there staring at each other.

"I don't know why he did it eaither." Draco said.

"You don't?" Ginny said looking at him like , _you should know! _

"oh." Draco just sat there.

They all just sat there quietly for a while, then Hermione got up, grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Draco and Ginny where left there staring at each other.


End file.
